thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Thanksgiving Celebration
A Thanksgiving Celebration is the first episode of Season 4. "Its a Thanksgiving Celebration on the Island of Sodor" -- All the engines Plot It is near the the Thanksgiving of 1941. Thomas & Toby are kept busy on their lines. On Thanksgiving Day, Percy is on the turntable when Spencer accidentely falls down and the turntable has to stop leaving Thomas, Edward, & Gordon stuck. Sir Topham Hatt decides that the Standard Guage Thanksgiving Celebration will be at Tidmouth Sheds and not the DieselWorks. Then, he turns to Percy and tells him to go fetch Annie & Clarabel. Percy thinks it's only to the platform, but the shunter doesn't upcouple him. Neither does Thomas appear around the corner and Percy finds himself moving foward. Later Percy has to go to Misty Island. Sir Topham Hatt has ordered 2 flatbeds of jobi wood for stands. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand help him find the wood. They go through the tunnel but half-way... alll three logging locos run out of oil and wood. Percy has to pull them as well as a breakvan and two heavy fletbeds. Stanley, Rosie, and Charlie see Percy out of breath leaving the Rescue Centre that they offer to take the load. Percy chuffs besides Rocky and tells him he is nervous. Rocky asks him why. Percy replies and says that he has to take the Duke & Duchess of Boxford, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, The Mayor, Dowager Hatt in Annie & Clarabel. Rocky asks him what is wrong with that. He replies that he has never take so special vistors that a big engine like Spencer has to take usually. Rocky tells him that he and Captain were nervous when they rescued engines in the water and rails. He should just see how Henry takes him to Maron. Just the Donald & Douglas come to take Rocky away. Duck & Oilver load Captain onto a flatbed too. Percy waits until Henry passes by. But Henry breakes down at Maron. Percy decides HE will take Henry, the important vistors, Annie, Clarabel, & Henrietta to Tidmouth Sheds. Sir Topham Hatt is worried that Percy will break down even worse than Henry. But Percy is sure and in no time at all he is pushing on and on and on. Soon, they arrive at Tidmouth Sheds just in time. All engines over the island including the Mystic River Traction Company Engines here Sir Topham Hatt's speech on TV. Sir Topham Hatt says that this Thanksgiving couldn't have been possible without Percy the Small Green Saddle Tank Engine. He says that all engines have been useful but no as Percy who pushed one of the heaviest load a tank engine could take. And Percy feels special yet more proud to have been so useful. Characters *Percy *Henry *James *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald *Oliver *Hiro *Charlie *Rosie *Stanley *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Mercury *Earth *Mars *Saturn *Neptune *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Bert *Den *Dart *Paxton *Sidney *Lincoln *Jen *Anna *Joe *Scott *Victor *Kevin *Rocky *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Edward (non-speaking role) *Gordon (non-speaking role) *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Molly (non-speaking role) *Sun (non-speaking role) *Venus (non-speaking role) *Jupiter (non-speaking role) *Nix (non-speaking role) *Norman (non-speaking role) *'Arry (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *Salty (non-speaking role) *Annie, Clarabel, & Henrietta (non-speaking role) *Captain (non-speaking role) *Maxwell (non-speaking role) *Glenda (non-speaking role) *Neil (non-speaking role) *Teresa (non-speaking role) Quotes Narrator- Percy shunted Annie & Clarabel onto the platform and had forgoteen all about the jammed turntable. He waited for the shunter to uncouple him and Thomas to be rounding the corner. Percy- Not long now. Narrator- But then he heard the doors bang Percy- He's going to be in big trouble now. Narrator- But Percy heard his wheels starting to move. Faster and Faster. Percy- What? NO! I don't want to go. I just don't. Narrator- Cried Percy. But his driver said Percy's Driver- We're assingned to do Thomas' jobs Percy- What? Nooooooo...! Percy's Driver- Don't worry Percy Narrator- But Percy was worried Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Station *Rescue Centre *Misty Island *Maron *Gordon's Hill Trivia *Originally this was not supposed to air and "The Christmas Hype" would take its place. What's more the season would of 'aired' from November 23 to February 8. *The main character is Percy instead of Thomas and Thomas doesn't speak at all. *The reason 'The Christmas Hype' was canceled was because it sounded lame to the writer and having Percy nervous about something made it more interesting instead of Thomas being delayed at the end. For more info leave a message on this person's talk page- User talk:HenryDashPaxton3000. Also the idea in the head didn't sound winter-themed and this one did. *This episode officially and properly introduced Duck, Donald, Oliver, Hiro, Charlie, Rosie, Stanley, Bulgy, and Rocky. Lincoln, Jen, Anna, Joe and Scott of the Mystic River Traction Company Railway were introduced. Maxwell, Glenda, Neil, and Teresa didn't speak but were introduced. Molly was introduced as a non-speaking role and Douglas too. He was officially introduced like Donald although they appeared in The Curse of The Scottish. And Douglas appeared as a non-speaking role in Trusty Ferdinand. *Every character slated to appear in Season 4 appeared. About half spoke the rest didn't but were refererred and given the position 'non-speaking role). Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Adventures on Rails